libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Snake Charmer
Snake charmers have a rare gift for combining veilweaving with more contemporary spellcasting, blending the two together within their “snakes”, magical whips that serve as weapon and armor both. Proficiencies: The snake charmer is proficient with the whip and scorpion whip in addition to the magus’ standard proficiencies. Lashing Serpent: At 2nd level, the snake charmer gains the ability to shape the Light Whip veil and increases his total veils shaped by 1. In addition to its normal properties, the veil can be used to create a masterwork scorpion whip. This whip disappears immediately if it leaves the magus’ possession, though it can be reformed as a standard action. When determining the hardness and other properties of the whip, treat it as a standard veil. While wielding the lightwhip as a weapon you can use it to perform a Reposition combat maneuver in place of a melee attack. Starting at 5th level, the snake charmer gains the Grab special ability on attacks made with his lightwhip and may deliver a spell with a range of touch to a creature grappled by this ability, even if the creature would not normally be within the reach of his touch attacks. In addition, the snake charmer may cast a spell with a range of touch as part of the action used to maintain a grapple. He does not need to make an attack roll when delivering a spell to a creature grappled by his lightwhip. This replaces the spellstrike ability. Essence Pool: Starting at 3rd level the snake charmer gains an essence pool equal to 1/2 his class level and uses his Intelligence as his primary veilweaving atribute. Whenever the snake charmer invests essence in the Lightwhip Veil, it gains an enhancement equal to the total essence invested when used as a weapon. This bonus stacks with the enhancement bonus granted by the snake charmer’s arcane pool ability. In addition, for every 2 points of essence invested in the light whip, the maximum size of opponent he can affect increases by 1 and he gains a +2 insight bonus on all Reposition attempts. Bonus Feats: At 5th level and every 6 levels thereafter the snake charmer gains a bonus feat. These feats must be listed as either combat or akashic. This alters the magus’ standard bonus feats class feature. Adamant Coils: At 7th level the snake charmer can spend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to set his light whip dancing and whirling in a protective cyclone. For the next 3 rounds while this ability is active, the snake charmer gains dodge, deflection, and natural armor bonuses to his armor class that are each equal to ½ the amount of essence invested in his light whip. This ability replaces the medium armor ability. Dance of the Lunar Naga: At 9th level the snake charmer gains the ability to make his light whip writhe and pulse in intricate and hypnotic arcane patterns. By expending 1 point from his arcane pool as a standard action he can force all creatures within 30 feet to make a Will save (DC 10 + half level + Intelligence modifier) or become fascinated. The snake charmer can sustain this effect as a move action each round. Unlike a standard fascinate effect, any obvious threat against affected creatures does not instantly break the effect, but instead grants them an additional save with a +5 circumstance bonus. The snake charmer cannot use this ability if his light whip has been suppressed or is otherwise unavailable. This replaces the magus arcana gained at 9th level. Improved Essence Capacity: At 10th level, and again at 15th, the snake charmer increases the essence capacity of his Light Whip veil by 1. Arcane Bind: At 11th level the snake charmer gains the ability to bind his Light Whip to a special Ring chakra, unlocking its most potent abilities. This ability replaces improved spell recall. Coils of the Python: At 13th level, the snake charmer gains a +1 insight bonus per point of essence invested in his light whip on all grapple checks made while using his lightwhip, and is no longer considered grappled himself when grappling an opponent with his lightwhip. This replaces the heavy armor ability. Category:Magus archetypes Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries